


Skyping Stucky

by peggyismywife



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Fix It Fic, M/M, fixing infinity war, fuck infinity war, im dying, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyismywife/pseuds/peggyismywife
Summary: During their time apart, Steve and Bucky Skyped everyday.





	Skyping Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> [Infinity war fix it fic]
> 
> Based on this:   
> http://collider.com/infinity-war-spoiler-interview-christopher-markus-stephen-mcfeely/  
> And this:   
> http://allofthefeelings.tumblr.com/post/174151881160/we-have-a-45-minute-interview-with-the-infinity

“Is this thing on?!”

Steve struggled to adjust the camera angle on his laptop.

2 Days ago Bucky came out of cryo, fully cured. They had talked on the phone yesterday, but this was the first time Steve had seen him in almost a year.

“I can see you!” Bucky cried from the other side of the computer. He looked tired Steve thought, but then again, so did he. Bucky put on a devilish grin,

“How’s it goin’ Stevie?”

Steve smiled as big as he possibly could, “Sooo much better now.” He let out a corresponding sigh of relief. “Where are you?”

Bucky shifted on the ground and tried to face the camera over his shoulder, this failed. Bucky grunted and tried to maneuver himself when a voice called out from the background,

“Sergeant Barnes! I knowwww I promised not to interrupt but plEAse let me help you.” Shuri couldn’t stand it when her technology wasn’t being used properly. It’s as if she could sense a technologically inept person from miles away.

“Hi Shuri!” Steve waved. Shuri waved back, and mumbled something about needing to ‘seriously update Bucky’s knowledge’. It only took about 5 seconds for Shuri to explain how to flip the camera, and then she was on her way.

“Ok so _this_ is where I am.”

Bucky then dramatically flipped the camera to show his surroundings. Bucky was sitting on the grass next to a massive shimmering lake. The sun shone down on Wakanda and sparkled on the lake’s waves. A light breeze floated around the scene, bending slightly the tall grasses to reveal children playing in the water. Bucky returned the camera’s angle to his face again. Steve let a wave of relief wash over him when he saw Bucky’s smile, he looked so happy, how could he not? After 72 years he was no longer under Hydra’s control.

“How does it feel?” Steve ventured, cautious not to push to far.

Bucky considered his choice of words, “Like i’m finally free.” Steve’s soft smile illuminated the screen,

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

~

“Oh my god.”

Steve gasped and covered his mouth, “Is that a goat?”

Bucky lifted the tiny animal up so Steve could have a better view. “Yup! She was born yesterday and look how tinyyy!”

It was true, the goat was _very_ small and _very_ adorable.

“It’s adorable Buck.” Steve grinned, placing his phone on the counter so he could eat breakfast. A blatant ‘ugh’ of disgust sounded behind Steve,

“Aw hEll naw” Sam whined, “I have to listen to you two fucklessly banter all day everyday, you motherfuckers AIN'T talkin' about no goat in a cutesy way. Nuh uh.”

Bucky was on the ground laughing and Steve just looked scared. Once Bucky had recovered himself he decided to humor Sam a little more. “I can’t stop thinking about you Stevie.”

Steve stopped chewing his cereal and stared at Bucky.

“I think about the way you’re hands touch my skin, the way you look when I wake up next to you. The way you’re ass looks in that tactical suit.”

Steve was now as red as a tomato, red hot embarrassment flooded through his veins, _why was he doing this in front of Sam? What the hell. Ooooh_. It dawned on him, and he was _definitely_ going to play along. Sam stood in the kitchen shocked.

“And _I_ keep thinking about the way your eyes pierce through mine, the way our lips fit together.” Steve’s words were, of course, less dirty but he was trying.

Sam wanted to die.

“All right all right, i’ll leave.” Sam hurried away form the pair as they laughed. Steve looked at Bucky through the small screen. Skyping everyday had been fantastic, but Steve wanted more, he desperately wanted to be at Bucky's side.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~

“What do you mean you don’t like the beard?!”

Steve laughed as he brushed his hand over his chin, and looked quizzically at Bucky through the laptop screen.

“I think that statement is pretty self-explanatory!” Bucky laughed in turn with Steve, “It’s not you! You look like a totally different person!”

“I told you!” Natasha yelled from the room opposite Steve’s, earning an exasperated eye roll.

Steve sighed, “Well it’s good for being incognito.”

“Umm” Bucky laughed, “No it’s not.”

Steve looked confused.

“You are six feet tall, gorgeous, bright blue eyes, a walking god of muscles, _everyone_ knows who you are.”

Steve looked defeated.

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

~

“PICK UP THE PHONE!” Steve yelled, “UGH!”

Bucky wasn’t answering, as now Steve was getting anxious. He paced back and forth in the living room, going over every possible scenario in his head. After 364 days of Skyping, how could Bucky miss the 365th. One whole year, _god damn it_. This was not like Bucky, something was wrong.

He tried another 10 times, still nothing. _Fuck_.

He sat down on the couch, stressfully running his fingers through his hair. Trying desperately to calm himself down. The knock at the door made him jump up, startling him out of his thoughts. _Damn it Sam! Stop locking yourself out!_ Steve stomped over to the door, angrily unlocking it and yanking it open.

_Holy shit._

“Miss me?”

Steve stared in disbelief. There was Bucky, in Steve’s hallway. There was nothing in between them this time, no screen, no bars, no Hydra, no distance. He was here, really here.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s shirt and dragged him inside, slamming the door as he pressed Bucky up against it. He put his hands on Bucky’s face, making sure he was real before closing the distance and pressing his lips against Bucky’s. In between kisses Bucky managed to mumble,

“It’s about damn time.”

“Yeah, it is about damn time.”

~Fin~


End file.
